


[podfic] Stars, Stripes, and Subtlety

by circ_bamboo, reena_jenkins



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Podfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>From this prompt by reena_jenkins: Angie/Peggy WW2 AU, where Peggy is still with the SSR but Angie achieves her dream of stardom by way of being a USO Girl in Steve's show? And there's COMPETENCE KINK.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(I didn't hit the competence kink, alas.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Stars, Stripes, and Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars, Stripes, and Subtlety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443444) by [circ_bamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo). 



  
  
******Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Tumblr Prompt  
 ****

 **Music:**[Star Spangled Man With A Plan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7i574Em3IrI), as ripped from Captain America: The First Avenger  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:11:15  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA_AC\)%20_Stars,%20Stripes,%20and%20Subtlety_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
